dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Bierce
Helen Bierce is a major character appearing in all chapters of the game, Dark Deception. Not much is currently known about her, other than that she knows the main protagonist and their sin. Appearance Bierce appears as a tall woman with a soft British accent, as she uses the term "love" quite a bit. She has white hair that's spread out. She also wears a long sleeved black dress exposing some skin. She has red nails, and dark eyeliner. She also appears to be wearing a necklace with three jewels around her neck, as well as a similar one holding her dress together. Behavior Throughout the game, Bierce will aid the player on their nightmare to collect the Soul Shards in order to progress, and soon have a better life. She gives out advice and even gives the player a radar for help. Bierce claims that she knows what the protagonist has done, and even says that they can't go back, as death is there waiting for them. Bierce reveals herself to be quite confident, as she sees potential in the protagonist to change who they are. Her relationship with Malak means they don't have a good relationship as Malak says "Still so persistent after all this time...". Malak also claims that she is using the protagonist, hinting that Bierce might actually be truly evil. History Bierce was human once at some point, before she took the part as guardian of the mysterious realm she is currently in, she was an actress and the mistress to a major power player in her city. However, she admits in her diary entries that her marriage was built on his husband's wealth instead of affection, she even describes his partner, Edgar, as a "fat pig". Unknowing to Bierce, her relationship with Edgar had became a hindrance to her aspiration of being a movie star, since it is implied that Bierce's acting qualities are quite standard and movie producers couldn't find a reason to star her as she does live a luxurious life to begin with, this was further confirmed by one of her remarks in Chapter 2, as she comments on how she used to have a manor, which is even larger than The Manor in Deadly Decadence. Disappointed that her husband couldn't support her ambitions, Bierce turns to other powerful men that attend Edgar's numerous parties. At some point of her life, she met a guest at one of the parties, she describes him as a dark, handsome man with a strange accent, the man was named Victor and through a handful of conversations with him, Bierce was introduced to the practice of 'selling one's soul in order to fulfill their desires' as she would later describe it. Although skeptical about it at first, Bierce soon after found her wishes granted time over time, including becoming a movie star despite her average performances at acting tryouts, by doing what Victor told her to do. In time, Bierce has come to terms of the existence of hidden forces in the world. Trivia * In the 2014 build of the game, Bierce's voice was heard, but she was never seen in the game itself. ** Her voice was also a little different, though still voiced by the same actor. * A portal of Bierce was found at the end of an old 2015 video. When the developers were asked about it, they said that there will not be a portal for her, and that it was just some old art. * Due to what Malak says about Bierce, this led to players wondering who to trust, with many trusting Bierce over Malak. * In the beginning of Monkey Business, Bierce brings up a female "guest" that arrived before the Protagonist, this along the number soul shards in the nightmares (Each one supposedly represents a lost human soul) suggests their were many other "guests" here before the events of Dark Deception, leading to some speculating that the realm the protagonist is in is some kind of purgatory for the dead. * Though in Deadly Decadence, she ponders whether to be impressed or disappointed that the protagonist is still alive. * Even though being an apparent ally of the Protagonist, Bierce seem to have little to no regards of the their survival, as she is seen to taunt and mock the protagonist upon their death. * It is speculated that Bierce could be the last enemy of the game. Gallery To see the Bierce gallery, click here. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3 Category:Chapter 4 Category:Chapter 5 Category:Humans